


Unarmed Combat Training

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves - Freeform, Dry Humping, F/M, Hinted Luther Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Incest, Jealousy, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison and Diego work on their unarmed combat training. Allison has some things to say.





	Unarmed Combat Training

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill put on here because Dreamwidth doesn't like me very much. Hope y'all enjoy!

Diego Hargreeves was not a guy given to introspection. A lot of it had to do with his upbringing - he needed to think on his feet, not contemplate his navel. You couldn't exactly thwart a bank robbery with self knowledge. But if he _was_ , he might have noticed that his crush on Allison had gone beyond the occasional masturbatory fantasy into full blown infatuation the first time he saw Luther kissing her in the hallway one late night. Or maybe he would have noticed that in his fantasies, she stopped making generic moaning noises like in the porn videos he had bought from the store down the street, and had started to tell him how really _he_ was Number One. Maybe he might have ruminated on the fact that late at night, replaying that hidden moment in the hallway, sometimes he imagined what it would be like to be in Allison's place, kissing Luther. Not that he would even let his mind brush against the idea, outside of the confines of the shadows of his bedroom at 3 AM.

But Diego wasn't an introspective guy. He was sixteen years old, and he was a superhero, and he was in love with his sister. 

His sort of sister. 

She was his sister in all the ways that counted, except the crucial one, or at least, he told himself that when he was coming down from an especially intense orgasm, his spunk still drying on his chest. And it wasn't as if he was the only person who felt the same - he'd helped her sort her fan mail a few times, and had seen some of the messages sent in by fans. He had gotten a few of his own… special messages, although nowhere near as many as she did. Klaus had already extolled the virtues of fans and their willingness to do… various things, but Diego wasn't so sure. He had traded a few kisses to see what all the fuss was about but, well… What fan could ever compare to Allison?

She smiled at him across the breakfast table, and he blushed all the way to his ears and stared down at his plate, then glanced back up, and saw her giving that same smile to Luther. He frowned, the warm feeling in his stomach curdling, and he went back to his food. 

* * *

"Number Two! Number Three!" Reginald barked, "you will both train on unarmed combat for an extra two hours. You are both far too reliant on your powers!"

Diego wasn't sure it the sudden drop in his stomach was elation or dread. They were all left alone on their additional training - he would be alone in the gymnasium for two hours with Allison, as they grappled together. 

Oh _fuck_. 

He was doomed. 

He was going to enjoy every fucking minute of it, and then he was possibly going to die. 

* * *

"This is stupid," Allison groused, as she stood up from another leg sweep, rubbing her back and make a face. "I'm never unarmed."

"What if someone gagged you? Put duct tape on your mouth?" Diego adjusted his stance, spreading his legs so that his center of gravity was better distributed. 

"I'd be able to get it off," Allison said with confidence. "I could just drool it off."

"What if they put something else in your mouth? You'd be pretty fucked then, huh?" He had been thinking of something like a handkerchief, but the image of a cock sliding between her lips dropped into his mind like a stone, and he froze up. 

She hooked her foot behind his ankle, and he landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He was stunned enough by the mental image that he didn't even protest when she was standing over him, until she was coming down and pinning him, her weight resting squarely on his hips, her fingers wrapped around his wrists. 

"That's never going to happen," she told him firmly. 

He shifted, trying to throw her off, but she wasn't budging, planted as firmly as she was. At least he didn't have an erection… yet.

"Why not?" He squirmed some more, and she squeezed his wrists harder, hard enough that she was probably gonna leave him bruised. 

"Because it'll never happen," she said with confidence. "Ever."

"You can't guarantee that something will _never_ happen," Diego groused. He wriggled some more, and she stayed on top of him, her knees digging into his sides, her ass against his crotch now. When she leaned forward like that, he could see the shape of the cups of her bra. He wondered feverishly what color it was. He had seen all sorts of bras in the porno mags he had bought surreptitiously from the corner store - his favorite ones were red. Was Allison wearing a red bra?

"I can guarantee that I'll always beat you," she said, and she shifted on top of him. The curve of her ass pressed against the length of his erection, and he bit his lip to keep from making any kind of embarrassing noise. 

"You can't," he said, his voice rough. "Get off of me."

He couldn't believe he was saying that, but… oh, this could go bad if he wasn't careful. 

She wriggled on top of him, and her breasts jiggled, close enough that he could have grabbed one if he reached out. He wasn't going to reach out. 

"No," she said, and then she frowned. "Diego, did you get Mom to sew pockets into your training shorts again? This is supposed to be _unarmed_ combat tr - oh."

He watched her face change, watched realization dawn. He winced in spite of himself, waiting for her to shriek and call him a creep, the way she had the time she caught Klaus in her underwear. 

But she didn't. 

"Oh," she said, a little quieter, and then she was shifting, until she was a little lower down. She let go of his wrists, and her hands were on his chest now, the palms pressed flat over his pectorals. Her knees squeezed him tight, and her thighs held him in place. 

"I'm s-s-sorry," Diego stuttered out, and now he was blushing harder. He wanted to _die_ , she could feel his boner and he was stuttering, oh fuck… 

"You're really getting muscled," Allison, and was he imagining things, or did she sound… breathless? Her hands moved across his chest in his sweaty t-shirt, squeezing his pecs again. "I know we've all been training since, but you're actually starting to bulk up."

His chest was heaving, but so was hers - they were both panting, and he watched a drop of sweat make its way down from behind her ear down into the neck of her shirt. It was probably leaving a wet line down the top of her collarbone, soaking into the cup of her bra. His cock twitched against her, and she shivered, rolling her hips. Positioned like this, the crotch of her pants was right up against the head of his cock. It was _torture_ through his thin training pants, and he had to fight very hard not to grind up into her. 

"You have such a nice face," Allison said, and that was unexpected. He went utterly still, staring up at her with wide eyes. "Your mouth. Sometimes I just sit at the table or at my desk, and I look at your mouth. I think about it when I'm alone in bed sometimes…" She was grinding her hips down into his, giving a little wiggle, and she was so soft, pulling the fabric over the sensitive head of his cock. "I think about kissing it, and I think about putting my fingers in it… I think about what it would feel like to have your lips against my throat or… or my… my chest." She paused, and she was blushing now, but still grinding.

"You k-k-k-kiss Luther," Diego said, before his brain caught up with his mouth. He remembered the two of them in their secret embrace, the way their mouths had been pressed together, their hands clutching tightly. 

"I'm not talking about Luther right now," Allison said sharply. "I'm talking about you, and your mouth."

"If you're so f-f-f-fixated," Diego said, and he scowled as he tried to get the words out, "why d-d-don't you do s-s-something about it?" He was stuttering worse than ever, as his cock throbbed up at him. 

"I thought I was," Allison said. She had a hand on his cheek, and then she was leaning forward, and she was kissing him. 

It wasn't a nervous, tentative kiss, the kind of first kiss that Diego expected. Her lips were very soft against his, and her hand was delicate as it went to stroke through the shorter hair at the sides of his head. It wasn't his first kiss - he had kissed a few fans, a diplomat's daughter at a ball. It had never been this heady though, this close. He could smell her; sweat and shampoo and soap and all the other little things put together that made her smell like herself.

His hands moved, and they hovered over her hips. "Can I t-t-touch you?" He was trembling, and his pre-come was soaking through his underwear, into his pants. When had he gotten so _wet_ , already? God, this was all so embarrassing. 

She covered his hands with her own, and she pushed them onto her hips. She moaned when he squeezed them, and her hips jerked forward again, forcing more friction on his cock. He gasped, his hips rolling forward, and she moaned. He was sliding against her - he could feel the lips of her pussy, faintly. He had never seen one in person, just the porno magazines, but… still. He had the basic idea, right? All he could really feel was the fabric around his cock, and the vague give against him as she rocked her hips. 

"All-ll-ll-ll…" He choked on the sounds in the middle of her name, his tongue thick and clumsy. Then her tongue was up against his, and there must have been an in between moment, except there _wasn’t_ , there was just her breasts against his chest, and now his hands were on her ass, pressing her closer to him. Her ass was soft under his hands, and her mouth was so hot, so wet. Her pussy was hot too, right up against his cock, and she was moaning against his mouth, her hair falling around their faces in a curtain. It smelled like strawberry shampoo, and like sweat. 

He was humping her. He was actually humping her, and she was humping back against him, rubbing herself along his length, and it was almost torture, with how rough his underwear was, chafing with the wetness of his pre-come. She dug her knees into him, and she was pressing harder, grinding herself against his cock. “You’re so hot, Diego,” she said, right against his mouth. “Diego,” she said, and she was speaking faster now, almost frantic. “Diego, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come like this, and next time… next time, I’m gonna… no clothes.” 

He kneaded at her ass, and his eyes squeezed shut. He could see it - her beautiful face, her beautiful _body_. He wanted to hold on to her hair, wanted to suck on her nipples and bite her inner thighs. He wanted to do things that he didn’t have any names for - he was just an endless font of wanting, wanting _her_ , any way he could have her. 

_What if I could see her breasts, what if I could see her pussy, what if she let me in, what if I did this standing up, what if I did this up against a wall, what if I was on top of her?_

Images and ideas were tangling up in his head, and they were mixing up with the living sensation of her, being right there, on top of him. Her face was going tight and squinty, her knees almost _painful_ as they pressed into his sides, and then she went utterly still against him. She gasped, and her fingers clutched tighter at his shoulders, digging in. He was going to be bruised - Allison was very strong. 

“Diego,” Allison whimpered, and then she was almost collapsing on top of him. “Diego, oh… I…” She was blushing now, and Diego squeezed her ass, holding her closer. “I’m still… my… it’s… oh!” She was giving little twitches, her mouth open, sweat dripping down her face. 

“Is it g-g-g-good?” Diego shuddered, already on the very edge himself, so close. “I th-th-thought it took longer for g-g-g-girls to… get there.”

“Fuck,” Allison mumbled, and she swiveled her hips, pressing herself into him, and she kissed him again, her nose pressed agains his, and she was _licking_ the inside of his mouth, which should have been gross but wasn’t, none of this was gross, it was all so fucking perfect, and then the pleasure that had been building, heat and sweetness rushing through him, his cock pulsing as he came and came. 

He tried to get her name out as he came, but couldn’t get past the first “l” sound, and then he was limp on the mats, panting, staring into her eyes, mesmerized. He sighed as she sat up, slowly, and he winced - it was forcing his come saturated underwear against his oversensitive cock. 

“That… wow,” said Allison. “I bet it’ll be even better next time.” 

“N-n-n-next time?” Diego was still trembling, as he reached out, taking her hand. He was still flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The lights were right in his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Oh yeah,” Allison said. “Maybe we can even be wearing less clothing.” She squeezed his fingers. “Come to my room tonight, after curfew?” She looked a little shy, but her eyes were still bright, probably still flush with all those lovely orgasm hormones. 

Diego didn’t trust himself not to stutter. He just nodded, still clutching her hand.


End file.
